


Ripped

by StillLifeWithPlomeek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillLifeWithPlomeek/pseuds/StillLifeWithPlomeek
Summary: Kirk goes through a LOT of shirts.....





	Ripped

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A drabble in response to the prompt, "I couldn't help myself." Totally failed to include those exact words, but it's close.  
> Obviously, someone who is not me owns Star Trek and I profit nary a whit by this use of the characters and concept thereof. And stuff.

"Sir, I'm aware your responsibilities include a rather physical element, but my superior at Starfleet recently started conducting statistical analyses. She is demanding an explanation for the astonishing number of command gold shirts we go through. Sir, the number is even higher now than before we switched to the fabric Mr. Spock recommended specifically for _your_ shirts."

"Thank you, Mr. Rivers. I'll get back to you. Dismissed."

Lips pressed together, the captain watched the man leave. Jim's demeanor softened as he observed the green flush on his favorite chess opponent's cheeks.

Chuckling, Jim smiled. "Just couldn't help yourself, could you?"


End file.
